


the truth about butts and wolves [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Queer Youth, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no good way to say it: sorry about your surprise sex swap and your nonconsensual werewolf bite also rearranged your butt plumbing and congratulations, I've probably destroyed your sex life forever were not exactly Hallmark sentiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truth about butts and wolves [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the truth about butts and wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591314) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> Thanks to Verity for having blanket permission.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/the%20truth%20about%20butts%20and%20wolves.mp3) | 37:58 | 34.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/truth-about-butts-and-wolves) |  |   
  
### Music

Baby Got Back (I Like Big Butts) by Sir Mix-A-Lot

### Warnings

spoilery warnings at: 37:38 in the mp3

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
